Babe
by Lyandraff
Summary: How could you do this babe. You really blew this babe. We ain't getting through this one babe. This is the last time I'll ever call you babe/terinspirasi dari lagu Babe—Sugarland ft. Taylor Swift /tema perselingkuhan/don't like don't read :)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Olivia Jaezmine**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, typo, abal dan sejenisnya.**

 **SasuSaku slight SasuHina**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu Babe—Sugarland ft. Taylor Swift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kakinya membawanya keluar dari rumah mewah nan megah berlambangkan Uchiha ini guna mengikuti jejak sang suami. Ia tersenyum lembut saat sang suami berbalik ke arahnya kemudian memberinya kecupan di dahi. Hal sederhana yang menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri seperti saat ini, ia selalu suka momen dimana sang suami bersikap lembut dan memperlakukannya dengan manis.

"Aku berangkat."

Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis menanggapi perkataan sang suami—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya— tanpa pernah berpikir bahwa sang suami akan merasa bosan nantinya.

"Cepatlah kembali."

Kata-kata yang telah keluar dari mulutnya ini sebenarnya bukanlah kata-kata yang biasa ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Ia yang biasanya akan mengucapkan kalimat hati-hati pada suaminya ini kini mengeluarkan kalimat yang berbeda. Saat ini mulutnya sangat ingin menuruti kata hatinya. Biarlah sekali ini saja ia ingin melihat suaminya mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya. Perasaan gundah yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan saat menunggu suaminya yang selalu pulang larut. Perasaan tak mengenakkan yang membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang suaminya. Namun pikiran buruk tersebut seakan lenyap saat ia melihat suaminya kembali dengan senyuman yang selalu pria itu tunjukkan padanya. Ia akan merasa lega saat itu namun akan kembali merasakan kegundahan saat suaminya tak berada di sampingnya.

Ia melihat ada kerutan samar di dahi suami tampannya ini saat kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria itu sekarang. Apa pria itu akan menyadari perasaannya yang tak menentu ini? Ia selalu berharap begitu. Namun yang terjadi adalah suaminya hanya tersenyum singkat padanya seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan semuanya— dengan dirinya, sebelum akhirnya pria itu melangkah menjauhinya. Ia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan menunjukkan senyuman kepura-puraan seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun dengan dirinya ketika melihat mobil yang di kendarai sang suami melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah.

Ia kembali memasuki rumah mewahnya dan menutup pintu. Perasaan gundahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ke ruanganku sekarang."_

"Baik, tuan."

Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya, wanita cantik yang memakai dress pas sepaha di tubuh proporsionalnya itu bergegas menuju tempat yang kerap kali ia datangi. Ia membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya yang mana itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar perbuatannya tak diketahui dengan jelas. Padahal ia tahu seseorang yang menelponnya tadi tak membutuhkan itu. Namun ia bersikeras untuk menutupi semuanya meskipun percuma saja karena sepertinya semua pegawai di kantor ini sudah tahu perihal mengenai dirinya. Wajar saja baginya jika ia ketahuan, seseorang yang menelponnya tadi selalu tanpa ragu menunjukkan _nya_ di hadapan banyak orang.

Ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan seketika pegawai-pegawai lain yang berada disitu mulai meliriknya. Ia tersenyum singkat ke salah satu pegawai yang memperhatikannya sebelum akhirnya pegawai itu memalingkan wajahnya seolah tak peduli. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan setelahnya ia pun melangkah dengan canggung, mengabaikan tatapan dan bisikan orang-orang yang ia tahu itu tertuju untuknya.

Ia berjalan dengan tubuhnya yang berlenggok-lenggok tanpa bisa ia cegah. Beberapa pria yang ia lewati tampak memperhatikannya. Tak mengherankan lagi bagi kebanyakan orang disini, karena bisa dibilang ia adalah primadona di kantor ini.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan yang menjadi tempat tujuannya itu. Kaki jenjangnya yang dilapisi _high heels_ merah yang senada dengan warna bajunya itu perlahan melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Netra hijaunya mendapati seorang pria yang tengah memijit pelipisnya dengan wajah lelah yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Ia melangkah mendekat dengan ketukan _high heels_ nya yang terdengar nyaring dan sukses membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang tampak berbinar disertai senyuman yang terkesan nakal.

Ia menaruh kertas-kertas yang dibawanya ke meja sebelum kemudian berbalik dan mendapati pria itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Pria itu menarik pinggangnya mendekat. Tanpa merasa ragu ia pun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pria didepannya ini. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan sangat dalam seakan tengah menyelami keindahan iris pasangannya masing-masing sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling melumat, menyesap dengan penuh gairah.

Setelah ciuman intens mereka berakhir, ia segera meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Netranya melirik pria dihadapannya ini yang masih diselimuti kabut nafsu. Ketika pria itu akan menyerangnya kembali ia segera menghindar dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher pria itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan yang ada disana.

Tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, dengan segera ia pun menjauhkan diri dari pria itu. Mengambil berkasnya yang tadi ia taruh di meja kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin seolah tak terjadi apapun. Kepalanya ia tolehkan sedikit guna menatap seseorang yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini dengan sedikit melirik sebuah kotak bekal yang ada di tangan itu. Ia sempat menatap mata putih milik wanita itu. Dan sekelebat pancaran emosi, kesedihan dari mata itu mampu menyalurkan rasa sesak di hatinya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu ia sempat mendengar wanita itu memanggil pria yang sempat bersamanya tadi dengan sebutan sayang. Seketika perasaannya bergejolak mengetahui wanita itu lebih memilih diam dengan semua _kekacauan_ ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini ia sendiri lagi. Namun kini tak ada perasaan kecewa yang biasa ia rasakan saat sang suami tak ada di sampingnya untuk menikmati makan malam bersama yang telah ia sajikan. Malam ini ia tak akan berniat menunggu sang suami pulang seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Sekarang ia hanya akan menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Ia tak akan memedulikan suaminya lagi yang mungkin saja saat ini tengah bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain di luar sana. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya saat ini. Ia tidak akan peduli. Lebih tepatnya ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang kamarnya dengan pikiran yang kembali kalut. Ia berpikir apa yang salah dengannya? Apa yang kurang darinya? Mengapa suaminya tega melakukan ini padanya? Ia tahu pada awalnya pernikahan mereka bukan atas dasar cinta. Namun selama satu tahun lebih pernikahan ini, semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Mereka menjalani rumah tangga ini dengan baik-baik saja. Namun mengapa sekarang malah begini? Apa hanya ia disini yang memiliki perasaan pada pria yang menjadi suaminya itu. Tapi mengapa suaminya menunjukkan sikap seolah-olah pria itu memang mencintainya.

Dadanya terasa menyesakkan. Bayang-bayang saat wanita seksi itu menyentuh suaminya seakan tak mau hilang dari ingatannya. Kini semuanya tampak jelas di matanya. Satu fakta yang membuat suaminya selalu pulang terlambat. Satu fakta yang menghancurkan dirinya, pernikahannya, janji suci mereka, segalanya. Ia tidak bisa melewati hal ini. Ini terlalu membuatnya sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia bisa terluka lebih dari ini jika hubungan ini terus dipertahankan. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mencintai suaminya lagi.

Ia melepas cincin pernikahan mereka. Tubuhnya terlentang di atas ranjang dengan mata yang perlahan menutup. Ia mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan di luar sana yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali membuka mata. Meraih ponselnya di atas nakas dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang kemudian sukses membuat orang di luar sana terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manusia berbeda gender tersebut kembali saling menyatukan bibir keduanya ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Si wanita tampak terduduk mengangkang di atas meja dapur dengan si pria yang berada diantara kedua kakinya. Surai merah muda panjangnya serta gaun tidur yang ia kenakan tampak berantakan akibat melakukan kegiatan panas ini, namun ia seolah tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat ia dibuat melayang oleh pria dihadapannya ini.

Disaat ia sedang berada di puncak gairahnya tiba-tiba saja pria dihadapannya ini melepas ciuman mereka secara sepihak. Pria itu kemudian menurunkannya dari meja yang ia duduki kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya seketika diliputi emosi yang tercampur aduk.

"Istriku menungguku. Aku harus kembali. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Ia hanya terdiam seraya menatap pria yang tengah mengecup keningnya lembut ini dengan tatapan terluka. Ia terluka akan perasaan cintanya pada seorang pria yang telah beristri ini. Ia terluka akan hubungan ini. Ia terluka akan semua yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan pria ini. Dan... Ia lebih terluka lagi saat melihat seseorang telah _terluka_ karena dirinya. Ia merasa buruk. Sangat buruk. Ia bahkan mulai membenci dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap punggung lebar pria itu yang akan melangkah pergi namun seketika kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya ini sukses membuat pria itu mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir."

Sasuke—nama pria itu terlihat mendesah kemudian dengan segera menghampiri dirinya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat pria itu. Sasuke sesekali mencium lembut surainya. Ia hanya terdiam oleh perbuatan pria itu.

"Tolong jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

Ia—Sakura segera melepas pelukan Sasuke dengan kasar. Tatapannya nyalang menuntut penjelasan. Hubungan mereka terasa abu-abu baginya. Terlebih perasaan Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan pria itu terhadapnya. Sasuke hanya terus berucap bahwa pria itu sangat membutuhkannya. Dan ia muak dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau memilih antara aku atau istrimu?" Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang perlahan mengeras. Ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika pria itu hanya terdiam. "Heh, jelas saja kau akan memilih istrimu itu. Karena bagaimana pun kau telah bersamanya lebih dulu. Sementara aku hanyalah simpananmu yang bisa kau buang kapan saja ketika kau bosan."

Sasuke berusaha untuk mendekapnya lagi. Namun segera ditepis olehnya. Kini segala sentuhan dari Sasuke membuatnya terasa menjijikkan. Ia sungguh benci ini.

"Sebelumnya kita baik-baik saja dengan hubungan ini. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini. Tolong jangan membuat semua ini menjadi rumit, Sakura."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan kemarahan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Tersirat ketidakpercayaan dalam pancaran netranya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Tangannya mendorong dada Sasuke dengan tenaga yang terbilang lemah ia kemudian berteriak pada pria itu.

"Kau yang membuat semua ini rumit, Sasuke. Kau yang memulainya. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang membawaku ke dalam dosa ini."

Sakura mengisak diakhir kalimatnya. Ia kembali mengingat Sasuke yang egois. Sasuke yang seenaknya. Sasuke yang selalu mementingkan kesenangan diri sendiri saja. Sasuke yang tanpa pernah sekalipun berpikir, terlebih lagi menunjukkan perasaan bersalah pada kedua wanita yang memiliki hubungan dengan pria itu. Kedua wanita yang sangat tersakiti oleh keserakahannya itu.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Tatapan pria itu kini sangat sulit diartikan olehnya. Seketika suasana hening. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Selama beberapa menit mereka bertahan dengan keheningan ini. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendekat dan kembali mencium lembut keningnya.

"Istirahatlah. Kau hanya terlalu lelah. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok." Sasuke benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

Sakura terduduk di lantai dapur dengan tangisan yang seketika pecah. Rasa sakit dan rasa bersalah terasa menggerogotinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di kediamannya pada waktu yang menunjukkan dini hari. Ia pulang larut lagi seperti biasanya. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya ia kemudian melangkah menuju pintu utama. Dan seketika pemandangan yang dilihatnya disitu sukses membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi kesal. Baju-bajunya telah berserakan diluar rumah. Sasuke segera membuka pintu rumahnya itu namun sial baginya saat ia mengetahui pintu rumahnya dikunci. Ia pun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Hinata."

Tak ada sahutan.

Ia semakin kesal dibuatnya, Sasuke pun kembali mengetuk pintu itu dengan brutal.

"Hinata."

Tetap tidak ada sahutan.

Ayolah, ia butuh istirahat sekarang.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mendapat sebuah pesan yang pengirimnya ternyata adalah istrinya sendiri. Ia membaca pesan singkat tersebut dengan wajah datar. Istrinya ingin meminta cerai. Sasuke kemudian berteriak sekeras mungkin tanpa memedulikan bahwa saat ini malam telah larut.

"BAIKLAH."

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sasuke segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Yhaa saya sok-sok-an membuat cerita baru dengan genre yang kurang saya sukai sebenarnya wkwk. Feelnya nggak berasa ya, yeah I know. Karena ini yang pertama bagi saya, ya semoga bisa di maklumi wkwk

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Babe—Sugarland ft. Taylor Swift yang menceritakan tentang perselingkuhan dengan beberapa adegan disini ada yang saya ambil dari video klip aslinya. Sebenarnya cerita dengan tema perselingkuhan adalah hal yang paling saya nggak sukai. Namun tiba-tiba saja saya merasa tertarik membuat cerita ini setelah mendengarkan lagunya dan melihat video klip dari lagu tersebut, karena menurut saya ide cerita disitu menarik dan liriknya pun terasa real. Dan ya jadilah cerita abal ini :v.

Saya minta maaf atas kekurangan fict ini. Terlebih lagi telah membuat karakter yang mengecewakan. Saya nggak bermaksud untuk membuat beberapa karakter disini buruk sebenarnya, itu hanya tuntutan cerita.

Daaan ini endingnya sangat nggak banget kan yak wkwk. Biarin deh suka suka saya kan ett wkwk

Oh iya, cuma ingin lebih menegaskan, siapa tau masih ada yg bingung hehe, disini Sakura yang menjadi selingkuhannya Sasuke ya. Karena Sakura yang diselingkuhin itu sudah terlalu mainstream wkwk :v

Oke, itu aja. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

.

 **Olivia**


End file.
